Free Period in the Common Room
by Jizabel Disraeli
Summary: This is a story about the 4 Marauders when they were in their 5th year at Hogwarts. Sirius has been getting into some trouble and the others are worried and no one seems to be on Sirius's side.
1. The Cheat Sheet

"There will be no sleeping in my class, Mr. Black. That is 5 points from Gryffindor."

Sirius Black picked his head up off his desk and blinked lazily. "Yes, professor" he yawned. Sirius jumped when he felt a sharp pain between his shoulder blades. He turned around to see James Potter holding a quill and grinning.

"Nice, Padfoot. Get us into the negatives, why don't you?"

"Shut up, Prongs." Sirius snapped back. The 5th year turned to see Remus scribbling notes on a giant piece of parchment that was already two thirds covering in neat handwriting. He then turned to Peter and saw that he was doing the exact same thing. Sirius snapped back to reality when the professor instructed the class that they were permitted to leave.

Sirius swung his bag over his left shoulder and he and James headed out the door. The two young wizards were soon joined by Remus and Peter.

"Are you guys ready for the test tomorrow?" Remus asked.

Sirius's eyes widened in horror. "Test? What test?"

"The one on the material we've been reviewing over the past week." Peter replied matter-of-factly. "Haven't you been paying attention?"

Sirius raised his eyebrows and looked at Peter pointing to himself. "Who exactly are you talking to here, Wormtail?"

"Don't worry, Padfoot." James patted Sirius on the back. "You'll manage. The professors seem to favor you."

The four students headed to the Gryffindor common room and slumped onto the severely over-stuffed couches and sofas.

Sirius took of his book bag from his shoulder and dropped it next to him on the floors. He then reached inside the bag and pulled out a crumpled up piece of parchment. He opened it and began reading the parchment in silence with a small smile placed on his face.

"What's that there, Padfoot." Peter asked curiously.

The next thing Sirius knew, James was looking over his shoulder from behind. James literally gasped in amazement. "Where the bloody hell did you get that?" he whispered.

"Swiped it off the old wart's desk after class." Sirius replied just as quiet.

Remus's face turned blood red and Sirius swore that he could actually hear Moony growl. "Sirius Black, I cannot believe that you would stoop so incredibly low as to steel from a teacher that semi-trusts you!"

_Uh oh_, Sirius thought, _He used me real name. Wait, no, not only my real name, but my full real name. Moony must really be pissed…_

"He's right though, Padfoot." Peter added. "You could get expelled for something like that. It's a violation of the school honor code."

Sirius shrugged. "Screw the honor code. Besides, I'll only get expelled if I get caught." Sirius folded back up the bit of tattered parchment and roughly shoved it into the inner pocket of his robes.

James sat back down in a chair next to Sirius. "Come on guys. We've all cheated in one way or another."

Sirius leaned over and whispered into James's ear. "The map."

"Exactly!" James exclaimed. "The Marauder's Map. You all do have to admit, that map is technically a form of cheating."

Remus and Peter where silent as a sign of defeat.

Sirius and James hopped to their feet and gave each other a high five. "Ha!" they both shrieked simultaneously. "We win again."

James stopped his victory as his stomach gave a monstrous growl. "Hey you guys," he said, "food is greatly need here."

Remus sighed and looked at his watch. "It's not even 10:30am yet, Prongs."

"Have no fear," Sirius said as he began rummaging through his shoulder bag again, "Sugary goodness is here!"

"Oh bloody hell…" Rumus muttered.

Sirius pulled an assortment of candies including Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Wizzbees, and Cauldron Cakes out of his bag and neatly arranged them on the table in front of him.

James almost instinctively pounced on the table and began gorging himself with calories.

"Save room for lunch, Prongs."

James looked up at Remus with a Chocolate Frog's back end sticking out of his mouth, "Shut it, Moony." he growled as he shoved a handful of Caldron Cakes in his mouth.

"Where do you always get all of this stuff, Padfoot?" Peter asked.

"I stock up every trip."

"Where do you keep it all?"

Sirius smiled mischievously. "Someplace no one would ever dare to look."

"Your trunk. Second compartment from the left on top if te dirty socks." James mumbled without even looking up.

"Damn it, Prongs!" Sirius snarled. "Stop rooting through my stuff!"

James finished off the rest of the junk food and sat back in his chair wiping off his mouth on his sleeve. "Well, sorry. I had to borrow a pair of clean boxers for Quidditch practice…"

Sirius was frozen. "Oh—My—GOD!" Sirius launched himself at James tackling him off his chair and pinning him to the floor.

Remus had to speak up to prevent Sirius from completely. "Hey, um, guys, it's time to head to potions class."

Sirius silently and reluctantly let go of James and grabbed his bag swinging the strap over his right shoulder. "Fine…"

They all walked towards the portrait that exit of the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey, did you all finish you essay for class today?" Peter reminded the rest of the Marauders.

James and Sirius stopped in their tracks and looked at each other in shock and bewilderment.

"God dammit!" they both cussed together.


	2. The Difference Between Truth and Lies

**Disclaimer** : I do not on any of these characters. They are the property of J.K. Rowling and I am only using them for this fanfiction.

**Chapter 2**

The four sat down at their desks, all next to each other lined up in a row as always, and all but James and Sirius produced their essays from their bag and placed them on their desks.

"We are so dead." James whispered to Sirius just as the professor walked into the classroom.

"I will be coming around to collect your essays on the effect of the truth potion, Veritaserum." the professor said. Sirius and James cringed at every one of his words.

When the professor got to the Marauders's row, he collected Peter and Remus's essays without a thought but then reached Sirius's desk. "I assume that you one again do not have your homework ready for class, Mr. Black?" Sirius shook his head. "Very well, Mr. Black. Five points for Gryffindor as usual." He moved on to James.

"I didn't do my essay, sir." James whispered.

The Professor raised his eyebrows. "Mr. Potter, I'm surprised at you. This must be the first time all year that you have not completed and assignment all term."

"I'm sorry, sir." James sunk back down into his chair as though he was trying to disappear and the professor moved on but not before taking another five points from James's house.

Sirius patted James reassuringly in the shoulder. "Hey, Prongs, it's okay."

Potions was the last class of the day and after it ended, the Marauders made their way back to the Gryffindor common room to do homework.

"Polyjuice." Remus muttered and the portrait swung open revealing the entrance way to the common room.

They all flopped down in their usual seats and pulled out books, parchment, and quills ready for a night full of work.

"Hey, James," Sirius said, "What page was the Divination homework on?"

James shrugged.

Sirius looked up. "Remus?"

Remus's eyes flicked to the page number. "942."

"Thanks."

James put all of his supplies away and stood. "Hey, you all, I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to go ahead to bead, okay?"

They all nodded and watched as James made his way up the stairs.

When James was out of site, Remus spoke. "Padfoot, you go check on him will you? Maybe he will tell you what is wrong."

"Sure." Sirius packed up his belongings also and followed James up the stairs. He entered the 5th year boy's dorms to find James's curtain surrounding his bed closed shut.

"Prongs?"

There was no answer.

"You okay, mate?"

Still no answer.

Sirius approached the bed and pulled back the curtain to find nothing there and he had a hunch as to where James really was. Just to be safe in case he was right, he swiped the invisibility cloak from James's trunk and draped it over himself.

Sirius left the boys' dorms and took the stairs to the girls' dorms. He entered the 5th year girl's room and his suspicions were complete.

There was James sitting on the bed with Lily next to him. They had been dating for a good few months now and Sirius was extremely jealous of his best friend. Sirius himself had also had a liking for Lily but James has gotten to her first.

"What is wrong, James?" Lily whispered;

"Nothing."

"Then why have you been so sulkish lately?" Lily Gripped James's hang tightly.

Sirius snuck in closer, safely under the protection of the invisibility cloak.

"I don't know."

Lily put a hand on James's cheek. "Come on. You can tell me."

James sighed. "It's Padfoot."

Sirius's heart jumped. What had he done? What did this have to do with him? Did he do something to James?

"Sirius?" Lily raised her eyebrows. "What did Sirius do?"

_Exactly what I was thinking_, thought Sirius.

"Well, he has been changing."

"Changing how, James?"

James thought for a moment. "He has been skimping out on his assignments."

"That's normal for him though." Lily smiled.

"But there's more."

_Oh, god, Prongs is going to tell he everything isn't he?_ Sirius was tempted to through of the protection of the invisibility cloak and cover James's mouth.

"He's been stealing lately too."

_Bastard. I can't believe he said it! _

"Sealing!" Lily was shocked. "Stealing what?"

James reviewed the list in his head. "Answers to tests from the teachers."

_Hey, Prongs, don't lie. You were pretty interested in that. _

James continued. "Candy from Honeydukes."

_You ate that candy, you pig! _

"James, you steal his boxers too."

James's brow furrowed. "Hey, I give those back."

Lily nodded. "I guess that's true. But why are you so upset about it? I'm sure its just a phase."

James let go of Lily's hand. "It's not just a phase. What kind of phase would that be?"

"Just talk to him about it, James."

"That's not the point, Lily." James shook his head. "I'm afraid that it will get worse."

"That what will get worse?" Lily paused and looked around the room as if she sensed something. Sirius took a step backwards.

"What if a teacher found out. All that he has done, well, besides the missing of homework, is completely against the honor cord. Padfoot could very well get expelled."

Sirius had heard enough of the bull shit. He turned around and walked back to the boys' dorm and roughly tossed the invisibility cloak back into James's trunk.

"I cannot believe him." Sirius muttered to himself. "The nerve to tell her. Especially when he even appreciated what I did. I mean, he loved the cheats and all of the good I got."

Sirius was snapped out of his thoughts as James entered the room.

"And were have you been?" Sirius inquired. "I thought you came up here to like half an hour ago to go to bed."

"I just went to go say goodnight to Lily, Padfoot."

_Sure you did, you lying bastard_, Sirius thought.

"Boys aren't allowed into the girls' dorms, Prongs."

James shrugged. "Chill out, Padfoot. I just said goodnight. It took barely five seconds."

Just as Sirius was about to start cussing out James, Remus and Peter walked into the room.

"You guys are still awake?" Peter asked and he dropped his bag next to his bed.

"Just about to go to bed." Sirius answered.

"Good night then." Peter didn't even bother getting undressed before climbing under the blanket. Within ten seconds, soft snoring was heard from behind the curtain of his bed.

"Hey, Moony," Sirius whispered to Remus. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Remus nodded and followed Sirius into the hallway. "Did you talk to Prongs?" Remus asked.

"No. But there is something that I learned."

Sirius told Remus everything and Remus nodded throughout the entire tale.

"Well, Padfoot," Remus remarked, "He is semi-right you know?"

_I can't believe this_, Sirius thought, A_ll of my friends are taking Prongs's side_.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Sirius turned around and when back to his dorm room. He changed into his night clothes and climbed into bed, pulling the curtain shut around him. Maybe things would be clearer in the morning.

Hopefully.


	3. Breakfast and a Full Moon

Chapter 3 : Breakfast and the Full Moon

Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this fan fiction. They are all the property of J.K. Rowling, the author of the Harry Potter series. I'm only using them for this fan fiction and the enjoyment of readers.

At least I hope you enjoy it…….

A/N : I'm sorry that this chapter is so short. I had limited time because my laptop is running on majorly low low low low low low low low… did I say low?... battery but I will update again soon.

Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table the next morning at breakfast picking at the chunks of sausage on his plate. He was one of the few in the hall since it was still early. He had found it difficult to sleep the previous night because of what he had heard before he went to bed. Sirius was still having trouble letting the fact that his best friends had said those tings stink into his mind.

Sirius snapped back to the present when three bodies sat with him. One next to him, James, and two on the opposite side of the table, Remus and Peter.

"Why are you up so early, Padfoot?" James asked as he reached for the bowl of hash browns.

Sirius shrugged. He really didn't feel obliged to speak to James at the moment. In fact, he really didn't feel like talking in general.

James spoke again. "What's up, mate? You seemed kind of moody."

Sirius once again shrugged.

Now it was Remus's turn. "Come on, Padfoot. I can tell that something is up. You can tell us."

"Yeah," James added, "We're your best friends. We would be insulted if you didn't tell us."

"Then be insulted. Don't let me stop you." Sirius stood up and headed to the door but Remus was to quick for him. Halfway up the table, Remus caught Sirius's arm and spun him around.

"Hey, Sirius. You can trust me. I won't tell them what's up. I just want to help."

"Remus, I'm trying to storm out here. It ruins the angry mood when you interrupt…."

Remus let go. "Oh… Terribly sorry. Don't let me intrude." The sarcasm was unmistakable in the werewolf's voice. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

"Sure. Whatever."

Sirius left the hall and Remus went back to his seat.

Sirius past all of the students on their way to their ways to breakfast as he made his way up to the owlery. Ever since his first year at Hogwarts, Sirius would it relaxing to watch the innocent winged animals sour over the school grounds.

He sat on the window sill and looked out over the snow cover grounds. The lake had iced over and the womping willow's branches has a beautiful blanket of white draped over its lethal branches. Then it his Sirius:

_Aw, shit_, he thought, _Tonight is a full moon and it will take a lot to back out now. I haven't missed one yet…_

Sirius came to the conclusion that he wouldn't back out now. Remus needed his support tonight and he had no reason to be upset with Remus. It was only James that he had a bone to pick with.

That night, the quartet wondered down to the womping willow. Sirius, James, and Peter had all already transformed into the animagi forms. The sun had not yet gone down so Remus was hurrying along to the shrieking shack so he could transform. The sun was quickly being drug down below the horizon by the unbreakable chains binding it so the four quickened their pace.

Peter scurried along the ground in between the wonping willow's branched and tapped the knot in the trunk and the tree froze. This gave the other three a chance to dive through the tunnel at the base of the trunk.

Before they had even reached the inside of the shrieking shack, Remus had already transformed into his werewolf from.

They spent the night as they usually did, bonding up and down the stairs chasing each other, but Sirius certainly didn't have as much enthusiasm as he normally did. He seemed to be moving slower and not enjoying him self as much as he usually did on these nights.

R+R please or else it will make me sad and I don't like being sad a great deal….

By the way…. I've been getting a lot of writers block lately so if you have any really good ideas that you think I might like to include in my fan fiction, please comment me… or email me at or even better yet, IM me at Inuyasha x02818x.

Hey everybody! I recently got a live journal account so check it out…. I'm real excited about it! My user name is punkyxmonkey.

Hey, can yall see that?... I was curious weather you are able to put pictures on so there is supposed to be a picture there of The Marauders….. let me know it you can/can't see it… THANX!


End file.
